


Harry & Ron Work Out

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post war, Harry and Ron have joined the Auror program. They've been assigned as partners and are now training together. What happens when things get sweaty and hot in the training room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry & Ron Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Harry & Ron Work Out
> 
> Author: Dylan_Sparks  
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Challenge: Harry thought going jogging/flying/working out with Ron would be a good way to keep fit. He forgot this meant he would have to watch him sweating and panting and flexing his muscles and . . . 
> 
> Summary: Harry didn't realize how hot he could get while working out
> 
> Warnings (if applicable): Sweat licking, romantic, slash, anal penetration, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Notes: This is a prompt I am using from 2009 for the hprwfqf, I hope they don't mind because I am new at this and I don't know how this works. But here goes my story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, I just use them for my enjoyment. No intent of copyright.

“Stupefy!”

“Protego! Levicorpus!”

I jumped out of the way of the incoming spell, but I didn’t stick my landing. In fact, I landed right on my arse.

“Okay there, Harry,” Ron called from across the room?

“Brilliant,” I replied.

Ron suggested we train a bit. After having beaten Voldemort a few years ago, and not wanting to be rusty, I agreed to train with him. I didn’t realize I had just made possibly the biggest mistake of my life. How could I have been so stupid? The man I love all alone, in a closed room, all to myself. What was I thinking?! Ron couldn’t possibly be into me and I was continuously distracted trying to hide my erection to focus on what was coming at me. That’s how I botched up my bloody landing.

“Ready to go again, Mate,” he asked?

After a quick breath, I nodded and stood up, wand at the ready.

“Expelliarmus!”

My wand shot out of my hand. Instead of summoning it back to me using wandless magic like I knew how to do, I dove for it. I just made another mistake. A spell clipped my shoulder sending me twisting through the air, rolling, and landing on my back. The air was knocked out of me for a bit, but I turned on my side and caught my breath again. I was really botching this up, making rookie mistakes. It’s just the sight of such a gorgeous, pale, toned torso was distracting me. Who could not stare at Ron’s rippling muscles? Not to mention the sprinkle of freckles that expanded across his body.

“Are you sure your okay, Harry? You seem a bit off your game,” Ron observed, hardly sweating.

It annoyed me, it honestly did. Whose idea was it to go shirtless and train anyways? Oh yeah. It was mine. I had to be such a selfish git. I’m sure Ron would feel violated if he knew that I was secretly getting off on this whole arrangement. I was ashamed with myself, but it felt so… I don’t know.

“I’m fine. Can we take a break? My arse needs a break,” I was buying time. I just couldn’t get enough of this gorgeous man in front of me.

“Your arse looks fine to me,” Ron responded, flushing slightly..

“Yeah but it feels—“I stopped speaking, the air seemed to get lodged in my throat.

Ron couldn’t have been coming onto me; I just knew it couldn’t be possible. Ron had never shown any interest in blokes before. Before I could think any further on this, Ron was at my side with a bottle of water. I noticed how he was always at my side, giving me whatever I needed. A comforting hand rubbing my lower back, the heat bleeding through my shirt from his palm felt amazingly—

“You need to focus,” I heard Ron’s voice calling out to me. He was right, I definitely needed to focus if I wanted to see Ron pant more, if I wanted to see more of his muscles bulge.

“Let’s go again,” I challenged.

Ron accepted.

“Levicorpus! Colloshoo! Stupefy!”

It wasn’t fair of me to use spells back to back like that, especially those in that precise order but there were just some things I had to do to win. Of course, after I cast them I felt bad about doing that to my best mate, but what’s done is done. Distraction, deliver, final blow, that’s what it takes to win. It may be cheap but it works and that’s all there is in today’s duels.

Ron wasn’t expecting a spell to make him bald but he blocked it none the less. That’s what left him open to the other two attacks. Startled at almost losing his fine, fiery locks of hair, he left himself open to the last two spells. First, his shoes were glued to the floor with Calvorio, and then he was blasted out of said shoes with Stupefy.

I walked over to Ron, appreciating the beauty of his body while holding my wand at his chest and muttering, “Ennervate!” A blue light shot from my wand and into Ron, re-energizing him and waking him from his impromptu slumber.

Ron looked up at me, a little amazed and, if I was being honest, a little afraid. He’d seen me go to the dark side, cast dark spells, but he was always there to pull me back. Ron was always there. The realization wasn’t new to me. I’d known since day one that Ron would always be at my side, but the feelings behind finally thinking the words were overwhelming. I did something I thought I’d never in a million years have the guts to do. I leaned down and kissed him.

While I was kissing him, the sight of a sweaty, panting Ron aroused me and I forced my tongue into his mouth, barley tasting him before I was pushed away.

“Bloody hell, Harry,” Ron protested!

The realization that I could’ve probably just destroyed my friendship, the one thing I cared about above all else, nearly wrecked me. “Ron, I’m so sorry, I—I’ve got to go!” I grabbed my things and I disapparated from our training grounds.

2.

It was a week later before anyone found me. My flat, which wasn’t too exclusive, became the very definition of the word. It was noted among Hermione and the Weasley’s that I could cast one hell of a Fidelius Charm. Only problem with that is, I needed a secret keeper. During the time of the spell, I thought Hermione wasn’t going to hunt me down and cut off my prick but there she was, Hermione, letting herself in like she owned the place, with Ron following.

I got up, ready to bolt for the nearest exit when I realized that I’d have to get past Hermione. I might’ve done some things I’m not proud of, but Hermione probably has some spells, or jinxes up her sleeve I would’ve never even heard of. So instead I settle for speaking first, “Hey,” I say to break the ice.

Ron looks at me, a blush constant at his cheeks while Hermione looks at him expectantly. “Harry,” she says, “Ron has something he would like to say to you.”

I waited.

Finally, Ron relented and mumbled something. “I didn’t quite catch—,” I started but was interrupted when Ron spoke loud, a little too loud, “I miss you, okay?! There, I said it! Can we go now?” he asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before she got that smile on her face that guaranteed she had something up her sleeve.

We both went for our wands. She had more spells, but I was still a stronger caster, and I could draw fastest in our trio. Two spells went off at once.

I flicked my wand at the door shouting, “Colloportus!”I had half a second to smile before I was hit with Hermione’s spell.

When I woke up, I was disoriented for a bit before my head cleared and I remembered hearing Hermione shout the “Petrificus Totalus” spell. That must have been what knocked me out. From there it was easier to see my surroundings. I was in my room at my flat. A few more seconds and I noticed Ron was sitting in my desk chair across the wall from the left side of my bed over by the window.

Ron looked up when he noticed me move and my heart fluttered. He was so beautiful. The pale light of the moon made his beautiful, creamy skin seem even whiter than usual and his hair brighter.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Ron asked. When he saw that I didn’t understand what he was talking about, he continued. “Why didn’t you tell me that you fancied me?” And I still didn’t know how to respond.

Ron got off the chair and walked slowly over to where I was before taking a seat on the bed. His blue eyes looked dark and mysterious, a midnight blue, like the moon reflection off the ocean. I could only think about—No! I’m not going there again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said. I got up from the bed and walked over to the door, turning the knob, or so I tried. “Bollocks! Where is my wand?”

“Hermione’s got it. Harry, we really need to talk,” Ron insisted. No. We needed Hermione to take this bloody spell off the door and let me get out of here. “We don’t have anything to talk about, Ron,” I countered. If we didn’t talk, then he wouldn’t tell me that he hated me, and I’d still have a mate.

“Harry! Please sit down,” Ron persisted. I closed my eyes and walked over to the bed, taking a seat.

“Ron. Before you say anything, just let me explain,” I started, and that was as far as I got. The next thing I knew, Ron’s lips were on mine! Bollocks! I botched it again! “Gah! Sorry, Ron. I didn’t even mean to—“ The sound of Ron’s laughter stopped me.

“Oi, Harry. What’re you apologizing for? I kissed you,” Ron explained, wearing his trade-mark lopsided grin. “Did you ever consider that I may have enjoyed kissing you?”

I was stunned. Ron actually liked kissing me? I had to be dreaming. As if to prove I wasn’t, he did it again. This kiss was a little more hesitant, Ron was waiting for me to push him away, or for me to run. So I leaned into the kiss, parting my lips for him and allowing him into my mouth. Our tongues met and I’d never tasted anything so sweet. It could’ve been the chocolate that Ron had before he came over here, but I was pretty sure it was just Ron.

The kiss got more heated and before I knew it, Ron was laying on his back, on my bed, with no shirt, sweat-slicked and panting. Was this really happening? Could he honestly be here for me? I looked into his eyes and could only see heat clouding his vision, heat and desire. “Ron. I want you to be sure. I need clear expectations here,” I pleaded. I didn't want this to be a one night stand between us; I don’t think I could take Ron once and then never again.

“ I've wanted you for a long time, Harry,” Ron replied. “I just didn't think you’d ever see me how you do. That’s why I didn’t say anything. That and I’ve never really liked blokes before; it’s just you I fancy.” Ron’s skin was flushed with his admission in the most adorable way and it only turned me on more.

I've never been so turned on in my life. I leaned down to lick Ron’s neck, trailing my tongue through a maze of freckles. I’ve wanted to do that for so long! Ron’s moaning and panting underneath him only made Harry move all the slower. “So you've never … with a bloke before?”

Ron shook his head, but he was very eager to learned, so Harry thought. Ron was running on pure instinct at the moment, rutting against Harry, one erection to another. The wonderful friction was amazing and he didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to. Ron made what could be considered a girly sound of protest when I got up to walk over to his desk to pull out a bottle of lubrication. Ron looked confused.

“It’s muggle. It’s so I can… Go inside of you easier, lessens tearing of the skin and chafing,” I explained. Ron looked puzzled, but determined. I spread the lubrication over Ron’s anus, watching him as I slowly inserted one finger. His body tensed and I stilled. “Are you sure? Ron we don’t have to—“

“Harry, I want to. Please? It’s—This is new for me!” Ron was on the verge of a freak out.

“Ron, relax. It’ll hurt more if you don’t relax,” I explained. In my quest to help Ron relaxed, I used my lubricated hand to stroke his cock back to life. That seemed to take his mind off of my finger and allowed me to slide in my whole digit. Working Ron’s shaft softly while preparing him at the same time wasn't easy, but from the sounds Ron was making, he was starting to enjoy it. I added another finger and his body tensed once more.

After soothing Ron once more, relaxing him, preparing him for me, I slid on a condom and lubed myself up. I gave my cock a few strokes and bubbled inside at the look Ron gave me as he watched. "Ready?" I ask, positioning myself at his entrance. Ron nodded.

Slowly, I pushed myself inside the tight, wet, warm heat that was Ron and moaned. It took all I had not to slide inside of him in one swift go but the pained grunt he made caused me to pause buried three inches deep. "Okay?" I ask, concern dripping with my words.

Ron nodded the affirmative, his face looking sort of awed. "Brilliant," he stated, breathlessly, "Keep going."

After a few deep breaths and reminding myself not to move to fast, I slowly inched my way inside of the welcoming heat. Once fully sheathed I panted, fighting the urge to drill into Ron again and again and make him scream my name for everyone and their mothers to hear. I didn't dare move an inch though. Ron had to adjust. "Tell me when," I said, licking a dusky, sweaty nipple to pass the time.

A minute or two later, Ron slowly took a deep breath giving an affirmative nod.

My smile could have put the sun to shame.

Ron's bright, fiery, damp hair was flung all over the place as he moaned and groaned, begging me to go faster and deeper inside of him. He was new to this and for that, his stamina wasn't much. It only took him a few minutes and he was spilling onto his chest and hand, calling Harry's name at the same time clenching around the thick cock inside of him.

I started out with a rhythm that was easy for the both of us, I pulled out and then pushed back in. After a few tentive thrusts, Ron rocked his hips, meeting my thrusts. I drove into him a little faster and together we built a rhythm. I knew from the moment we started I wouldn't last long and minutes after, I was calling out Ron's name as an orgasm wracked through my body. Then I collapsed on top of him.

"I love you, Harry," Ron said.

"I love you too, Ronald," I replied.

Together we drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written for fan fic and since I've gotten an account now, I figure I might as well share. Please don't be too brutal. D:
> 
> Description of The Spells:  
> Levicorpus: Suspends target upside down in mid-air.  
> Colloshoo: Glues targets shoes to the floor, preventing movement.  
> Stupefy: Varies. Depending on the strength of the spell it may: KO the opponent or knock them off their feet for a short time.  
> Protego: The Shield Charm. Emits a shield around the caster, protecting them from incoming spells.  
> Expelliarmus: Disarms the opponent, causing their wand to fly out of their hand.


End file.
